


I Wanna Scream Eureka

by deathlybijoumme



Category: Re-Animator (1985), Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Implied First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlybijoumme/pseuds/deathlybijoumme
Summary: This was inspired by another work but I'm posting this right before work so I'll have to add that later.Fair warning, I don't think this fic warrants a DubCon tag, but Herbert is kinda high on a reagent variation during this.
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	I Wanna Scream Eureka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirawonderfulstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirawonderfulstar/gifts).



> This was inspired by another work but I'm posting this right before work so I'll have to add that later.  
> Fair warning, I don't think this fic warrants a DubCon tag, but Herbert is kinda high on a reagent variation during this.

There weren't really a lot of clues that something wasn't right when Dan got back late from work. The rented house (or shack, as they both would call it when either frustrated or joking) was small, but it still had room for two to be somewhat private. 

Dan checked the fridge to see if Herbert has eaten dinner. He, as happened often, had not. Dan sighed.

“Herbert?” He called out. “Herbert. You forgot to eat again.” 

No response. 

Dan put the leftovers on the counter for when he managed to get his accomplice’s attention. Herbert would eat like a normal human while he was recovering, so help him. Even if they couldn't do anything else like other people, they'd do that.

Dan checked Herbert's room first. Not there. A cursory glance at the rickety fold up table that took up most of the free space in the room said that Herbert had definitely been working on something. Probably reagent. Who was he kidding? It was definitely reagent. Herbert, even injured, even after what happened to her, was laser focused on it. 

It made Dan feel a certain way (a way he either couldn't name or didn't want to) sometimes, a way that reminded him of driving by a procession of cars with their headlights on during the day. 

He went back out of Herbert's room, mindful to keep his eyes to himself. He peeked into his room just in case. No Herbert there either. That left one room. 

Dan felt a bit queasy as he knocked on the door to the bathroom. Some shuffling but no response. 

“Herbert? I know you're in there.” The shuffling stopped. “Is something wrong?”

“Not… terribly.” His voice had an uncharacteristic quaver. Dan frowned.

“Can I come in?”

“I'd-I’d rather you didn't.” 

Dan’s brain created awful scenarios for him to see. “Herbert. Did you reinjure yourself?” 

“No.”

Dan tried the door. It had a lock, but it wasn't a good one. 

“Dan, don't come in.” Then, as if it was an afterthought- “Please.”

Dan frowned and twisted the knob, hard. “To hell with your pride, Herbert!”

The door finally gave, and Herbert, for once in the time Dan knew him, had an expression approaching shame on his face. Not fear, like he often did after something had gone wrong, just shame. “Don't be mad.” 

Dan, irritation starting to leech from him at the sheer abnormality of that, looked him over, holding his hands in front of him. “What happened?” Herbert rarely looked anything less than perfectly put together, if he could help it. Right now, however, his dress shirt was horrifyingly rumpled, his tie missing, and sweat soaked his shirt. No blood, though.

“I know you've been wanting me to quit using the reagent on myself.” Herbert swallowed, gripping the edge of the bathtub. “I-I know it's bad for me, but I need it, so I was… trying to make a variant that had less… negative side effects.”

“And?” Dan took a step closer, trying to approach the same way he had when he'd first gotten Rufus, and Herbert shrank back.

“It didn't work according to plan. And you… you need to leave me alone for a bit.”

“Don't be ridiculous, it's not like it's anything contagious.” Dan tried to give him a reassuring smile, despite the fact that a desolate hole was growing somewhere behind his lungs. It was not returned nor did it seem to help. 

Herbert looked down at the tiled floor. “That isn't what I'm worried about.” 

“What is it, then?” 

Silence. Herbert's knuckles were white, Dan now realized. 

“Are we partners or not, Herbert?” At hearing the word ‘partners’, a visible shiver went through Herbert. 

“You should go.” Ordinarily, Herbert might say that with an air of irritation. Maybe scorn if Dan started bothering him about something. Neither was present. Just the same odd little quaver that made no sense to Dan. 

Dan took advantage of Herbert not looking at him to move forward, till he was almost right in front of him. “Not until you tell me what's happening to you.”

Herbert looked up at him then, startled by how much closer he was. He took in Herbert's face- flushed, pupils dilated, so many other minute things- and it clicked. 

There was a pregnant silence. Dan processed. Herbert realized that he knew. Dan realized that he'd forgotten to take his shoes off at the door and faintly thought that Herbert would fuss at him later for being a hypocrite. 

Neither moved. 

Dan touched Herbert's shoulder. He grabbed Dan's wrist. 

“Do you know what you're doing?”

“Do you?” Dan grabbed the wrist that was still gripping the side of the bathtub and stood Herbert up. Herbert said nothing, but he let Dan lead him out of the bathroom. Dan closed the door behind them, more out of habit than anything else. 

They stared at each other, back at square one. The only difference was the bed, less than 3 feet away from them. 

Dan was still holding Herbert's wrist. He brought it up to his lips. The shiver that went through Herbert at that hit both of them like heroin. 

“Daniel…”

“Were you thinking of me? Before I came home.” he clarifies as he snags the front of Herbert's shirt and pulls him close.

Herbert's mouth opens in a way that itself is an obscenity or twenty as Dan kisses his neck, and he sighs. “Yes.”

“Do you want this?” Dan lets a hand wander to the small of Herbert's back, feeling his knees growing weak. Herbert holds fast to the elbow of the arm that does so.

“Yes.” 

His free hand goes to Herbert's belt first, and he feels a smile in the press of their lips. 

He kisses him languidly at first, and though he could tell he was impatient, Herbert went along with his lead. Has he ever kissed anyone like this before? Dan wants to know, but knows that now isn't the time to ask. 

Dan leads the both of them towards the bed, losing Herbert's slacks along the way, and settles Herbert on it before going to his knees between the other man's legs.

Dan cupped the back of Herbert's calf, lovingly stroking the material of his black sock. 

“Daniel.” 

Every time he says it, it almost sounds like a prayer. Dan's eyes flicked upward. A rosy flush was spreading over Herbert's China plate pale face in an even deeper shade than before. He smiled, and kept looking up as he undid the latch of Herbert's sock garter with his teeth. A shudder went through his partner and he closed his eyes. 

“You're handsome, you know.” Daniel said, removing the fabric. 

Herbert laughed. “Even sweaty and half delirious because of my own bad decisions?”

“Yes.” Dan removed the other sock. “I don't think I've seen another man in my life that comes close.” 

Herbert shivered again. He looked… close. 

Dan kissed the top his knee, then his thigh, up until he was at the hem of Herbert's underwear, and then Herbert came with a cut off breath. 

Dan had felt himself getting stiff in his own pants before, but now he was definitely hard. He pulled off his own clothes, the last of Herbert's clothes, and laid down with him, kissing him again, holding him. 

Herbert had surprisingly neat scars on his chest. Dan had half expected that a surgery like that would've been done by himself because of the price alone. 

Herbert got impatient fast. He rolled the both of them so that he was straddling Dan. 

“You sure about this?”

Herbert merely looked at him in response, eyes half lidded. Dan nodded- more to himself than his partner- as he sat up. Herbert wrapped his arms around his neck, kissed his collarbone, slid him inside.

His fingers tightened in Dan's hair.

Herbert came for the second time after what felt like less than a minute, still quiet. Dan wanted badly to do the same, but he had a suspicion that doing such a thing wouldn't be the best idea in the long run. Though Herbert was making it hard, with how quickly he was grinding his hips down on Dan’s cock. 

After another minute, Dan was fairly certain he would not be able to take this. “Herbert, slow down.”

Herbert's shaky breaths puffed against Dan's neck, but he paid the request no mind. Dan grabs his hips, and Herbert relents. “I've wanted you for awhile, you know.” he admits.

“I know.” The feeling was mutual. He hoped Herbert knew that. 

“I also want to come. A lot.”

Dan huffed out a laugh. Impatient as ever. “I'll take care of you. Don't worry.” He kissed the side of Herbert's neck some more- in all fairness to his fixation, it was usually hidden. 

Herbert let out the occasional soft noise, along with a plea to speed up. He was quite possibly the quietest person Dan had ever fucked. 

He was going to change that. 

Dan did not speed up. What he did was bite Herbert. 

“DAN!” Herbert gasped, his fingernails digging into the back of Dan’s neck. 

“I want to hear you.” He did speed up now, just a bit. “You're never quiet about anything.”

Herbert rested his forehead on Dan's shoulder. “I've never been loud with myself. Never wanted anyone to hear me when I was alone.”

“Well, you aren't alone, are you?” Dan trailed his fingers on the back of Herbert's thighs. 

“N-no.”

“No need to be quiet then.” Dan bit him again, and soothed the bruise with his tongue. 

Herbert gasped again. After a few moments, he spoke. “Are you trying to mark me, Daniel? Do you want to-” 

Herbert came again. Louder, this time. Dan fell back on the bed, Herbert clinging to him still. 

“What do you think I want to do?”

“Mark ownership.”

“Hell of a signature.” Dan said with no lack of sarcasm. Then, more honestly, “I'm not sure anyone could own you.”

“Oh?”

Dan thinks of Dr. Hill, and finding his blood on the floor. “You’d ruin anyone who tried.” 

“People have. And I did.” Herbert looked at Dan then, eyes hard but not cold. “I wouldn't do that to you. I'd give up everything before that.”

Dan wants to say that he's not worth it, but the words stick in his throat. Not the time. Those would be fighting words to Herbert, and he doesn't want to fight right now. He slides his hands up from Herbert's hips and to his back, buries his face into his neck so Herbert knows that he's understood. 

They move together for awhile without speaking much. The opposite of the lab, Dan thinks, where even the slightest decision must be said. Here, though? Not everything needs words. Some things they just know. This, unfortunately, gives the mind time to wander. 

Dan doesn't want to think about sex with past partners right now, but he can't help but remember how uncomfortable it always was with the women he used to date. How he'd have to distract himself with something else to even get through the act. Nothing ever felt right. Hell, you could apply that to most forms of human interaction for him: nothing ever felt right.

Herbert was one of the only people that things felt right with. Even with the morbidity of their work, the disgust they faced from anyone else who found them out… he felt right. 

Perhaps because he'd never seemed to care much about what other people thought. Herbert only pretended things in front of the police, and the occasional orderly that he didn't trust. His personal life was always real. 

Herbert kissed his cheek, right below his eye, and Dan realized he'd been crying.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No.”

Herbert brushed his hair out of his face. Dan felt mushy inside from the gesture. Sometimes Herbert did that to him, would do something small and seemingly so insignificant but something Dan knew Herbert would only do for him. 

Dan speed up. Herbert groaned, resting his forehead against Dan’s. How could one person make just opening their mouth look appealing?

Dan let go, and he came quickly. Herbert wasn't long after him. They laid there for a second, unmoving. 

Dan started moving inside Herbert again, half breathless from the feeling. 

Herbert sighed. “Dan.”

“Mm?” 

“Can we change positions?”

“Not yet.” It was comfortable, sliding in and out of Herbert like this, while he was on top of Dan. Fucking in his own sloppy seconds might've also been a turn on. 

“Dan, I don't think I'm going to come anymore like this.” 

“That's a little self centered.” He bites the edge of Herbert's jaw and gets a soft moan in response. 

“Danny. Please.”

Herbert only called him Danny rarely, and usually because he wanted something from him. Dan knew this. It didn't mean that it didn't tend to work. Herbert whined as Dan slid out of him. 

“Shh.” Dan pulled out of Herbert's arms. “I'm not done yet.” he reassured. He had an idea the suspected would go down well, even if he couldn't. “Lie down on your back for me.” 

Herbert did, curiosity overriding any other inclination he had. 

The second Dan’s head settled between Herbert's legs, his thighs closed his partner in. Dan felt a hand slide into his hair, not pushing him to do anything, but definitely reminding him that it could. 

Dan knew that he wasn't great at this. He'd been told that he wasn't, though politely. He was counting on that. 

After awhile of Dan doing his best, Herbert started doing what he did best: being bossy.  
“Put your tongue lower.” Herbert said, still fiddling with Dan’s hair. 

Dan did as he was told. 

Herbert made a soft noise. “Okay. Deeper.” 

Dan obliged him. Herbert's hand tightened in his hair, and now he did physically direct him. 

Herbert came again for the… fourth or fifth time that night. Dan couldn't remember. It was a little hard to breathe. 

Herbert let go for a moment and looked at Dan, completely and openly infatuated. Dan imagined he looked quite a sight, with the cum staining his face alone. 

“Breathe, Daniel.” Herbert’s fingers traced his jaw line. “Breathe. You'll need it.”

A minute later, Herbert had shoved his head back down between his thighs and was giving him orders again. 

“Good, Danny.” Herbert purred. Dan’s jaw ached, but he kept up. “You're always good at taking instruction.”

Dan brought him off at least 3 times that way. 

After orgasm #10 (or perhaps #12) Herbert finally seemed satiated. Dan held him close, too tired to do anything else.

He looked down at his more than just a lab partner, and he laughed, rustling Herbert's hair.

“What?” 

“Oh, nothing.” Dan tucked his chin over the top of Herbert's hair. “Just thinking that I finally found something that helps you go to sleep.”


End file.
